


The Deal

by Lydiabellatrix



Category: Beetlejuice musical - Fandom, Beetlejuice musical AU, Beetlejuice the movie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiabellatrix/pseuds/Lydiabellatrix
Summary: (trigger warning: mention of abuse and cussingclosely base on another fanfic on wattpad called A fair trade, Also when I mean closely I mean I took a lot of details of the story so don't hate if you see similarities between the two story I have credited the work I got the details and story lines from. Also the AU story is slightly edited and his for Betelgeuse backstory.)It has been years since Lydia has last seen Betelgeuse that is until Lydia has to do something to protect her daughter. She agrees to married the demon and now Lydia and the demon life together with there now daughter.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia was having a great night and she just gently set her beautiful daughter in her crib and she goes to bed laying down and letting herself relax and as she fell asleep. This peace didn’t last long however as she was startled awake by a shattering. This gave Lydia a sense of dread, and she looked for her cell phone remembering it was in the living room. She then saw the most terrifying person in her life, her ex or Jason. Lydia's ex pulled her by the hair slamming her against the wall beating the shit out of her. The girl was able to push him off of her grabbing the wall phone and running to her daughter's room getting her daughter and running into the bathroom locking it. She tried calling for help but she couldn’t get anything meaning he cut off the phone line and she didn’t have her phone. Lydia looked down at her beautiful daughter saying “shhh shhh shhh it’s okay Kitty.” The ex started banning on the door yelling through the door “I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER THAT FUCK BASTARD OF A CHILD!!! IF SHE DOESN’T SHUT UP!!!!” Lydia held her daughter tightly, she should have known this would have happened. A protection order would not protect her from him, she should have known he would be after her for revenge and he was going to kill both of them. Lydia was trying to keep her daughter calm as her ex hand against the door hard trying to break it down she didn’t want to die anymore. She wasn’t that depressed teen all those years ago, she was an adult and had the most beautiful daughter Cathrine or Kitty. And she knew what was there after she died. It was nothing but complete darkness and she didn’t want to go back to the Netherworld and she didn’t want her daughter to never grow up and be separated from her. She didn’t know what to do running her fingers through her daughter’s blonde hair and then running her fingers through her blonde hair. She began to panic as she heard the door beginning to give out knowing she wasn’t going to last long if she didn’t think fast. The girl then remembered that there was one person that could save her from this but it was his choice if he wanted to help her after everything that happened, Betelgeuse. What everyone didn’t know was that she wanted to marry the demon originally but she had to pretend not to so her family wouldn’t get mad at her. She might have gotten the demon attention but he also got her attention as well. She was debating after she graduated highschool and left her house about calling the demon and fulfilling her end of the deal. She heard the door creak a little bit more again and she let out a sigh. She kissed her 6 month old on her head saying “this is for you my baby girl.” She then said “Betelgeuse.” Lydia's hair raised but it wasn’t because of fear it was more excitement that she was finally calling the demon. She then said “Betelgeuse.” The air seemed to lighten around her as she said it a second time and then she said it one last time “Betelgeuse.” There was a flash of light and she heard the demon saying “Hell ya!! I knew ma couldn’t keep in that that fucking hell forever…” Lydia heard a few whoos until he looked down seeing the beaten bloody girl on the floor. It took him a moment for him to put together who she was because she was older and she had a different hair color and he crouched down at her level touching her face saying in an audible growl “Who did this to you???” Lydia was about to responded as the door creaked louder hearing her ex saying “YOU BITCH I’M GOING TO KILL YOU AND THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT DAUGHTER THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE ABORTED!!!!!” Lydia looked at the demon looking at him fearfully saying “Betelgeuse please help me...get rid of him he will kill us please, I fulfill my end of the deal and marry you just please don’t let him kill Kitty.” The girl's eyes filled with tears. She was so scared and the demon couldn’t believe the piece of shit would hurt his Lydia. His brave and kind hearted Lydia that would never hurt a fly and isn’t scared of anything was terrified and told him she would marry him if he saved her. Of course he was angry that there end of the deal wasn’t fulfilledl, that he was eaten by a fucking sandworm no thanks to the girl adopted mother. But he wasn’t mad at the girl he cared about Lydia so much. He had done a lot of thinking in the Netherworld over these years and knew he wanted to marry Lydia not because of his freedom but because he deeply cared for her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The demon looked at her saying “okay deal but there is no backing out this time you got it???” The girl nodded mumbling “okay I promised I won’t back out just please help me…” The demon nodded and then teleported away.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was deafening. She didn’t know what was going on and what the demon was doing to her ex but she knew it wasn’t going to be good. She was kinda sad that she wasn’t there to see her ex suffer. She knew the demon would even let her have a few punches and kicks if she was there too. Lydia shook the thought from her mind as she looked down at her daughter seeing she had quiet down looking up with her big doe grey eyes and she smiled down at the child saying “hey baby mama here.” Lydia sobbed kissing her head mumbling “mama so sorry that I put you in this situation.” She kissed her daughter’s head and she gently smelled her head and hugged her tightly protectively saying “mama is never going to let that happen to you ever again.” She waited for the demon to come back and tell her it was safe. Soon thereafter there was a soft knock on the door hearing the unmistakable gravelly voice saying “hey babes it’s me can I come in” Lydia got up still holding her daughter protectively unlocking it sitting back down on the ground she was not letting anyone take her daughter from her. The demon opened the door and saw how protective Lydia was being over her daughter and he kneels down saying “hey babes it’s okay he is not going to hurt you anymore.” Lydia let’s out a sob saying “thank you…” He immediately hugs her tightly saying “Shh shh it’s okay babes. Is the little one injured???” Lydia shook her head saying “no she not I was able to get in her bathroom he could touch Cathrine.” He nodded and said “good.” Lydia calmed herself down and the demon looked down at her and said “So you want to get this whole wedding thing done now or should we wait??” Lydia nodded saying “I rather get it over it now.” She then hesitated realizing she wasn’t in the shape to get married and what about her daughter, She then looked at him and said “Are you sure you want to marry me? I mean I don’t know if you get what marrying a person with a kid is like.” The demon looked at her and said “I know what I’m getting into babes I wouldn’t have agreed to your deal if I didn’t, as soon I say I do, your little daughter becomes my daughter. I might have not conceived her with ya but she’ll have my juice running through her veins and she’ll biologically become my child .” The girl nodded and said “Oh okay…” He helped her up and said “now let’s get ya all dolled up for our wedding how does that sound???” Lydia nodded and the demon snapped his fingers and she was in beautiful makeup covering the bruises on her face she had bright red lipstick on and bright red eyeshadow that was smoking looking. Her hair was in an updo and was curly and had roses in it and the dress was so beautiful, It was a red dress that was silky and puffy and it went off her shoulders a little bit and the red veil was in her hair. She looked down at her daughter in a little black and red spider web dress with a spider clip and a spider rattle and Lydia got a good look at her daughter saying “aren’t you looking cute my little Kitty.” The demon looked down noticing she did look cute saying “Ha I guess she does that wasn’t my intention…” he gently took her daughter from her arms and the little girl cooed happily looking up at him with her big doe eyes and smiled. Lydia was a little shocked she never let anyone she didn’t know hold her but after all she seemed to stopped crying after the demon appeared so maybe she knew he was good. The demon looked at her confused saying “what???” Lydia laughed saying “I just never see her let someone she didn’t know hold her.” He smiled and said “Well she just like her mama.” He offered her his arm saying “Shall we??” She giggled and said sarcastically “well what a gentleman…” he rolled his eyes saying “yeah I’m trying to be…” she wrapped her arm around his arms as they went down the stairs. Lydia was nervous, it was not like she was backing out it was almost fear of what the people she cared for would think. The wedding started and they said their vows and I do were said and he grabbed the girl ducking her into the kiss. The girl felt his cold lips against her warm onced wrapping her arms around his neck letting out a small hum. This was just like she dreamed the kiss would be. He pulled away and the demon guy smiled saying “woo I’m free bitches!!!” Lydia bit her lip at his excitement knowing that he was going to leave her. She picks up her beautiful daughter that now had green eyes instead of her grey ones however her hair daughter’s hair stayed the same it was white blonde hair thinking

_Well it’s going to be me and kitty uh???_

The demon noticed that the girl's mood changed seeing that she was thinking he was going to leave her saying “hey c’mere babes…” he pulled her closed saying “I’m not going anywhere.” She looked up at him and smiled “Really?!?” He nodded saying “yeah…” he started dancing with her happily and she giggled as they danced around the room. About a couple of minutes she looked down seeing Kitty was asleep and she smiled gently. The demon notices looking down seeing the sleeping little girl saying “she the cutest thing. She looks alot like you.” Lydia blushed saying “yeah she is, she is the light of my life.” The demon smiled seeing that this child made Lydia's eyes light up saying “We should put her in her crib.” Lydia nodded and he pulled her closed and danced to the baby room. When they got there he let her go and he laid her well now their sleeping child in the crib. Lydia gently runs her fingers through her daughter's hair, her teeth sunk into her lower lip and she feels the demon arms wrapped around her waist and she leans back in the demon embraced saying “that child really makes you happy.” The girl nodded and said “I sometimes wonder how someone so evil can create someone so precious.” Betelgeuse looked down saying “It’s not who created the child Lydia it’s how they are raised.” Lydia bit back a laugh saying “Wow I didn’t know you could be so deep.” He laughed saying “very funny. Babes” He kissed her cheek She giggled and let out a tiny yawn. She was obviously tired, it had been a long day. The demon saw her yawn and said “aww babes you tired babes???” She nodded saying “yeah.” He nodded, snapping his finger and she was out of the wedding dress and in new pjs and gently picked her up carrying her to her room. The girl snuggled close to the demon and he smiled looking down running his fingers through her blonde hair. Bringing her to the bed lying down with her as he watches the girl fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia woke up the next morning rubbing the crust out of her eyes looking at the clock and seeing it was 7:30 Lydia thought it was weird that her daughter didn’t wake up. She would usually be awake by now. She then remembered what happened last night and she looked around seeing the demon was gone. Lydia lets out a sigh figuring he left and of course he left no one wanting to stay with someone like her, and he got what he wanted. He was free. Lydia got up and winced, forgetting that she was bruised. She got up and went to her daughter's room and looked to see she was missing, Lydia instantly panicked and ran into the living room and she saw a recliner in the living room that was there and Lydia came around seeing the demon in the chair with her daughter on his chest both asleep. Lydia could help but smile and go to grab her camera and take a couple pictures. This was the first time in a long time she picked up her camera she couldn’t believe that her ex Jason took this away from her. He forced her to drop out of college and all that and she couldn’t believe she let him do that to her. Lydia puts down her camera and goes into the kitchen. She started making herself coffee and some breakfast. About a half way through cooking the food she could hear talking and laughter with her little girl and heard footsteps in the living room. The demon's eyes open seeing his now daughter's big now green doe eye looking at him. He could help but smile saying “hello little one.” She giggles and he couldn’t help but laugh, The little girl started to cry around 5 AM and he wanted Lydia to get sleep so he took care of the child and carried her down the stair making the recliner with the child and turned on the tv around that time the little girl fell back to sleep and he did so as well. The demon could smell something good being good and he got up from the recliner and picked up his now daughter walking into the kitchen seeing Lydia was cooking saying “Morning babes.” Lydia turns around seeing the demon awake and she smiles saying “Morning BeeJ.” She walked up to her daughter kissing her cheek saying “morning Kitty.” She looked at her and said “you can put her in her chair there is coffee if you want some.” The demon nodded, putting the child in her chair and grabbing himself a cup of coffee, the girl ran her fingers through her hair in her mind. She wondered why he stayed there, not like she was anything special. She finished cooking and said “I didn’t know what you like so I made a little bit of everything.” She brought a plate of eggs and some sausage and some pancakes.” He laughed saying “Don’t worry about it sweets I’ll eat anything you will make.” He booped her nose and Lydia went to get her own glass of coffee mixing it with milk and sugar. The demon then made a joke saying “Coffee to match your soul uh???” She rolled her eyes saying “funny.” Lydia set down on the chair next to her daughter and began feeding her the baby food. They were silent for a bit and the demon broke it saying “so how did you meet that jackass??” Lydia tense up she knew it was coming she was hoping it wasn’t so soon.” Lydia gave her daughter the last bite of food and then looked at him saying “um…” She ran her finger through her blonde hair saying “It was my second year of college I had a scholarship for the photography program and well I met this person in my class and she was a little annoying but she convince me to go out to a party with her and I did and he was her friend and we started to talk and he seemed nice.” Lydia looked down at her coffee not looking at him. She didn’t like talking about this “and then we started dating and about a year we moved in together and it was like a switch flipped. He became controlling. He constantly asked to look at my phone and basically forced me to drop out of college.” She took a sip of her coffee tapping her leg under the table and said “He then started to hit me and verbally abuse me, and threaten to kill me if I told anyone what he was doing. Well I then found out I was pregnant I knew if I didn’t leave he would probably hurt kitty so one night he was supposed to be out of town and I started to pack my things I had my friend to stay with. He came home when I was packing and he got mad and started to beat the shit out of me. I really don’t remember anything after that but I apparently drove myself to the hospital and told them to call my dad and Delia. The next thing I remember is me waking up and my dad and Delia were in the room talking to the Doctors trying to ask them what happened to me, Cops tried to question me about what happened and I refused to tell them anything.” Lydia taps her fingers on her glass seeming to get nervous and continue. “Delia told daddy to leave the room and the looked she gave me was the sternest look I have ever seen. It was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen and she said ‘you tell your mother what happened and who did this to you’” She heard BJ chuckled saying “really never thought Debra would be the protective type over ya..” She lets out a giggle saying “yeah me either honestly I never thought she considered me as daddy and mama child. Daddy really only met Delia because she was a mama friend and it just so happened she was a life coach and before she got with daddy she was the one that offered to be my life coach so yeah that statement threw me. And well I did give in and told her everything and she somehow convince me to talked to the cops and well I was able to get a restraining order against him and daddy and Delia let me live in the house till after kitty was born and Delia and Daddy help pay for the place when I raise my child and tried to figure out what I was going to do with my life.” He nodded and said “I see, so what led to last night though I mean surely you were on your guard with him that the restraining order wouldn’t keep him away???” Lydia let out a sigh and said “yeah, well at first yet. When I was living with dad I didn’t even want to leave the house for my doctor's appointment. But I started to fell a sense of security after not seeing him for months and I thought he gave up which sounds horribly stupid now that I think about it because he probably was watching me for a while if not the day I moved into my old house.” She ran her fingers through her hair and said “he must have watched me and watched until my guard was down.” Lydia looked down at her coffee and she felt a hand reach her squeezing her tightly saying “Lydia listen to me, I don’t like talking about what happened to me in my past before I died but because of that I promised myself that I would never raise my hand at any woman or child.” She looked down at his hand and gave it a squeeze, like holding his hand. It made her feel better a little bit and she bit her bottom lip not really knowing what to say. He smiled, he never thought Lydia would ever be so trusting with him but maybe she did trust him all along. He pulled his hand away and said “Well I need to do some paperwork so everything is legal here.” A big stack of paper that landed on the table and the demon started going through the paperwork. Lydia looks at the birth certificate seeing Lawrence Betelgeuse Shoggoth, She giggles saying “Lawrence???” He rolled his eyes saying “yeah that’s my first name got a problem with that babes.” She shook her head saying “no I just didn’t know. The last name looks familiar however.” Lydia didn’t know that he was related to Juno and she had been nothing but nice to her, He laughed saying “Oh well you probably know my ma Juno Shoggoth a real bitch.” She looked up at him and said “Oh yeah I do she comes and talks with the Maitlands she is their case worker.” The demon rolled his eyes saying “Oh great of course she the borningland caseworker.” Lydia looked at him saying “uh mama issues I see.” He glared at her harshly snapping at her “Shut your fucking mouth, you know nothing.” Lydia flinched at the snapped look down at the coffee saying “I’m sorry…” The demon instantly noticed this and he let out a gentle sigh realizing what he had done and said “Hey Lyds, I’m sorry I snapped. That just revolves around my past life that I hate talking about.” She nodded looking down at some paperwork and it was said termination of parental rights and say the signature of her ex’s name she ran her hand over it wondering if it was really his signature or if the demon actually forged it. The demon noticed this and said “That’s his real signature babes it’s the list he could do for you and our daughter.” Lydia nodded saying “yeah the least he could do.” Lydia didn’t ask what happened to him because she knew she wouldn’t like the answer. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and the demon laughed saying “you know I almost didn’t recognize you last night because of the hair color.” She giggles saying “yeah, I used to dye it black to look like my mama. She had the same hair color I would dye it. We literally looked the exact same besides hair color.” The demon smiled saying “Well I like your blonde hair, it suits you really well.” She blushed saying “thanks, I was kinda unsure if I wanted to go back to my natural color after dying it for years but the Maitands and Delia saw my roots coming in and convinced me to do so.” The demon smiled and then she saw some adoption papers. She looked at him and said “ You're going to adopt her???” He nodded saying “yeah she got my juice running through her veins might as well make that legal too.” She nodded and everything seemed to be in order she signs the marriage certified and the demon the snapped his fingers making the papers disappear and said “well babes I have to go being a guide/bio-exorcist doesn’t do it by itself I be back later I promised.” he kissed her cheek and then disappear. Lydia touches her cheek when he left looking in the area that he once was letting out a light sigh hoping that he did come back later she hoped that this was all just for show. Lydia let out a sigh and she continued the day which was great. She played with her daughter, all day getting her some lunch. Lydia was different then the way she grew up which mostly consisted of take out so she always made home cooked meals for herself and made her daughter her baby food.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Lydia had just fed Kitty and was making something to eat hearing the demon teleport into the kitchen. She turned around saying “hey Babes!!! How was your day.” She smiled hearing his voice turning around hugging him tightly. The demon almost fell on his back saying “well looks like someone happy to see me.” She blushes scratching the back of her head saying “sorry BeeJ i’m just excited to see you.” That was true she was excited to see him because she didn’t know if he was using her for this or not. He smiled and said “Well I’m glad that you feel that way babes.” He looks over at their daughter saying “hey little one were you good for you mama???” He takes the little girl out of her highchair and Lydia said “Yeah she was good today she just ate her dinner.” He looked at her and said “Oh really little one” he bounced her up and down and Lydia watched with a smile she couldn’t believe that he could be a good father even if it was a day she could tell that he already loved her daughter deeply. Lydia then remembered she was cooking food and she mumbled a small shit running back to the stove top. The demon couldn’t help but smile as he played with the little girl, he had to admit he always wanted kids and he was glad to have that now even if he didn’t conceive the child. He then looked over to see his wife was cooking and said “Smells good babes what you cooking.” Lydia smiled saying “oh just some pasta, nothing big.” He smiled saying “well it smells good I didn’t know you could cook.” Lydia laughed saying “well yeah I do we only order take out shit because Delia tries to cook but she is not a good cook.” She finishes cooking and they eat the pasta and have a somewhat normal rest of the night watching some tv with BJ in his recliner with little Kitty and Lydia laying on the couch. 

Skiptime two months Later 

It has been about two months since the two got married and of course Lydia and BJ have settled into a somewhat normal daily routine. The demon would leave in the morning after breakfast and then he would come home for lunch and then work unit work until about 630/7 and come home for dinner sometimes he would come home early and feed their daughter. After that they would put some pjs on and watch tv with BJ on his recliner with baby Cathrine on his stomach until she fell asleep and he puts her into the crib and then they usually just end up watching tv until Lydia falls asleep on the couch and the demon carried her up the stair. Tonight was different though after they put their daughter to bed they sat down on the couch and the house phone rang. Lydia got up and answered the phone and it was there dad and Delia checking up on her. She hasn’t told them that she married the demon or what happened to her with Jason the night of the wedding. She didn’t want them to think poorly of her because they hated him almost with a scary anger, Lydia told her Parents she was good and Betelgeuse said kinda loudly “Hey chucky and Debra!!!” And making sure to laugh at the movie's funny part really loud which annoyed Lydia as she covered the bottom of the phone saying “would you cut it out.” He looked at her and stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes but he did respect her and stopped making a fuss but he was kinda annoyed that she hasn’t told her parents yet when Lydia got off the phone she sat down on her on the couch laying down watching the movie again. There was a silence between them and she knew he was going to ask her when she was going to tell her family. I mean not liked he told his mother he was married so why was she expected to. The demon said “So when are you going to tell them???” She rolled her eyes saying “I don’t want to talk about this right now.” he looked at her and said “Well when would you like to talk about it.” She sighed and he said “Lydia it’s been two month your going to have to tell them. What is going to happen if they decide to show up on a surprise visit are you going to tell me to leave.” Lydia rolled her eyes saying “n-no I’m not going to do that, BeeJ I just need to find the right time for them.” He looked at her and said “now is a better time to tell them.” Lydia was getting fed up and she was nervous about what was going to happen if she angered him. She then gets up and walks out of the living room to get away from the situation. The demon sighed and followed her into the kitchen seeing the girl trying to clean the pan that was cooked, He gently hugs her from behind saying “I’m sorry babes. “ She rested against him saying “it’s okay BeeJ.” He sighed and said “listen no matter if I get mad I said I would never lay a signal hand on you do you understand me.” The girl shrugged wanting to believe it and he turned her around holding her close saying “I made a promise to you that I would never hurt you like I said the first day two months ago.” She looked at him and felt his cold breath hit her skin and she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him happily on the lips. The demon instantly kissed her back and he hummed in the kiss grabbing her pinning her down on the table rubbing her thigh as Lydia lets out a light whimper mumbling “Fuck BeeJ.” He got a smirked and pulled away tightening her hair tightly saying “Say my fucking name” Lydia let’s out a loud moaned saying “Betelgeuse.~” He smirked saying “Fucking say it again babes~” He pulled her hair as hard as he could and Lydia let’s out a scream thank god the wall were soundproof so they’re daughter couldn’t this “BETELGEUSE!!!!!! FUCK!!!!~” He smirked saying “That’s my girl.” She looked up at him say “FUCK BETELEUSE JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!!!!” He smirked saying “Okay sweets since you asked so nicely would you like me to juice us to the bedroom where it’s more comfortable.” She nodded he eyes begging him saying “just fuck me please.” He smirked, snapping his finger and then teleported her to the bed room. 

Skiptime   
Lydia laid down panting as she snuggled against the demon saying “man you have no idea how long I wanted to do that with you.” He laughed saying “Oh really???” She blushed embarrassed that wasn’t met to say out loud saying “um...yeah...to be honest I wanted to marry you even if I was doing it to save the Maitlands. I had to pretend I didn’t want to so my family wouldn’t freak out. After I graduated highschool and moved out I considered calling you to finish my part of the deal.” His eyes were wide in shock saying “you-you wanted to marry me???” Lydia bit her lip saying “yeah I did…” He got a big goofy smile kissing her. He was happy he wanted to marry her but he didn’t think she would want to marry him. He laughed saying “Well Babes I would have never guessed that.” The girl smiled saying “I might have gotten your attention but you also caught mine as well.” He smirked and moved to her neck biting down on it and the girl lets out a loud moan as he bite down on her neck and pulled away saying “Do I have your attention now???” he rubs her thigh again looking at him with lust saying “darling you always have my attention~” She let out another moaned feeling his nails dig into her thigh and she pulled his hair saying “FUCK JUST FUCK ME ALREAD!!!! FUCK ME HARD I CAN HANDLE IT” He smirked kissing her happily. After which Lydia let’s out a passionate scream and passes out because of how rough he was with her. The demon smiled gently moving her hair from her and he snuggled against the girl saying “Sleep tight babes.” He cuddled against her and fell asleep deciding to take the day off to spend time with his girls. This has been the happiest he has been in a long time and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to Lydia and their child. No one was ever not even his mother is going to take him away and if she tries to talk to the other of the Netherworld and tries to hurt his family he would make it his life mission that there would be no Netherworld for the dead to go to. It’s not a threat, it's a promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia woke up the next morning seeing the demon was asleep next to her and she kissed his head and quickly got up. She winced a little bit looking down to see her thighs were a little bloody. She giggles to herself quickly cleaning her thighs up hearing Kitty in the baby monitor awake going to her room picking her up saying “hey baby mama here. You must be a hungry baby girl.” She carried her daughter to the kitchen sitting in the high chair and she started to cook as she pulled out her daughter's food, As she was cooking she felt cold arms wrapped around her and she giggled saying “Hi.” He smirked saying “hello babes. How do you feel???” She giggles saying “I'm a little sore but it’s going to be okay.” He looked at her saying “You know there are other things That I didn’t get to do last night babes.” She giggles saying “Oh yeah???” He smirked saying “Oh yeah” He kissed her on her neck and she lets out a light hum that's when she heard laughter coming from their daughter and Lydia laughed saying “I guess we have an audience.” He rolled his eyes mumbling “cockblock by my own kid.” Lydia laughed kissing his lips mouthing at him “we can have some fun at her naptime.” The demon smirked god naptime couldn’t come faster, He walked over to his daughter saying “hey Beetle how are you doing??? Let’s get ya fed” The demon started feeding his daughter and Lydia couldn’t help but smile gently. Lydia was thinking about going back to school to get her photography degree but she wasn’t sure if her daughter was too young if she left, would her daughter think she would abandon her. Her daughter came before anything, before school, before even herself. BJ noticed her wife was somewhat zoned out. He finished feeding his daughter and gently went over to his wife wrapping his arms around her saying “I decided to spend some time with you guys today so I’m not working today.” Lydia looks up at him resting in his arms with a smile saying “that sounds amazing. Maybe we can take Kitty to a park, I’ve been wanting to introduce her to a playground and swings.” He smiled, kissing her head saying “babes that sound like fun Beetle would love it.” He kisses her head and Lydia smiles at the nickname saying “yeah that what I thought.” She got up and kissed him happily saying “I'm going to get the dress you want to help Kitty get dress.” He nodded saying “don’t worry babes I got it.” She smiled going to her room putting on a MCR tee and some jeans. Lydia came out and saw her husband come down with her daughter in a cute black spider shirt and a red skirt. Lydia smiled, kissing her daughter’s cheek, saying “you looked awfully cute today.” He laughed and kissed Lydia saying “just like her mama.” Lydia blushed saying “should we go??” He nodded saying “of course babes!!!” They walked to the park down the street and they played with their daughter for a bit and then Lydia brought their daughter to the swing and started to push her. The demon smiled watching as his wife pushed her daughter saying “hey babes???” Lydia lets out a hum letting him know she was listening. He looked at her saying “Are you planning on going back to school to get a degree???” Lydia looks at him and says “I’ve been thinking about it, but I don’t know if I want to leave Kitty. I don’t want her to think I’m abandoning her.” The demon nodded saying “well you could do online classes. You don’t have to leave little beetle here.” Lydia nodded saying “I don’t know, maybe.” She ran her fingers through her blonde hair and the demon smiled kissing her cheek saying “it’s okay babes you don’t have to decide now I just was wondering if you were considering it.” At time Lydia looked down at their daughter and she let out a small yawn seeing it was their daughter's naptime and said “I guess it's naptime for you Kitty…” The demon pulled the little girl out of the swing saying “yep it is naptime.” They walked home and by the time they got there their daughter was asleep. Lydia sat down on the couch on the couch looking at her computer debating that she should do online schooling or not. That when the demon came down seeing his beautiful wife and wrapped his arms around hugging her. Lydia relaxed in his touch saying “Hey.” he smirked, kissing her head saying “hello babes.” He gently picks her up and pulls her on his lap cuddling with her. She looked up at him with a smile saying “so we cuddling now BeeJ???” He smiled saying “yeah we are. I like cuddling with you.” She smiled saying “okay BeeJ.” He turned on the tv and was running his fingers through her hair and Lydia let out a light hum in response, she looked at him curious at him and said “hey BeeJ???” he looked down at her saying “yeah babes???” She looked at him saying “Can I ask you something that is private to you???” The demon looked down at her knowing she was going to ask him how he died. He smiled saying “babes I know what is going to be asked, how I died right???” The girl looked up at him saying “yeah...I’m sorry if that is considered rude.” He smiled at her saying “it’s okay baby, so people's death is a sensitive subject. But I’ll tell you, I killed myself.” he snapped his finger and his shirt was off and the illusion that his neck was normal and he showed her the rope burn saying “I used some of my juice to cover it up. I hung myself after I found out that my mom hired the girl I loved to date me.” Lydia gasped gently, seeing it gently touching it on the neck. She didn’t know what to say but she was happy he told her and she gently kissed the mark. The demon watches as she runs her finger on the mark and he feels her warm lips against his skin wear the mark and he lets out a light hum saying “babes...you're amazing.” Lydia nodded saying “you’re better.” He flips her on the couch so he was topping her and said “now that our little beetle is asleep how about I show you the thing I wanted to show you this morning.” Lydia gasped as he topped her and she looks at him nodding excitedly wanting him saying “Oh fuck yes BeeJ I want you.” He smirked and said “okay babes he then make his tongue long showing it to her and Lydia smirk saying “Oh baby we are fucking using that.” He laughed and they had fun. After which they cuddled close together Lydia was playing with his hair which was surprisingly soft and not oily like it looked like. The demon lets out a small hum as she played with his hair he nuzzled into her hand saying “I’m so happy to have you.” She smiled, kissing his head saying “Me too baby.” The demon closed his eyes letting out a relaxed sigh squeezing her tighter mumbling “you’re so beautiful.” The demon could be sweet if he wanted to be. Lydia blushed and said “you’re very handsome, but you could shower once in a while.” He looked at her and rolled his eyes saying “nope not showering. This took me years. Besides I can just juice myself to make myself look alive.” Lydia rolled her eyes saying “you’re lucky I care for you deeply because if I didn’t you ass would be in the fucking shower.” He laughed saying “I care for you deeply to babes.” He kissed her saying “I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to taking a shower with you maybe later.” She smirked saying “oh yeah we are definitely doing that after kitty goes to bed.” She smiled down at him and kissed his head mumbling “I’m so lucky to have you BeeJ” He smirked saying “yeah me too my love bug. He gently rubs her thigh and mumbled “your skin is very soft. It would be a shame if someone left marks on it.” She giggles mumbling “BeeJ we can’t Kitty is going to be up soon.” He pouted saying “come one we can do it fast.” She looked at him and said “BeeJ...I know but we really-” before she could continue she let out a loud moaned as he bit down on the girl’s sweet spot and she gives his hair a sharp tough saying “FUCK BETELGEUSE HARDER!!!” He smirked, biting down even harder on the girl’s sweet spot and then they had a little more fun. Lydia panted when they was done saying “Fuck BeeJ your going to ruined my body if you keep fucking me like that.” He laughed and hugged her saying “you’re the best Lydia Shoggoth.” She kissed his nose and said “And you’re the best Lawrence Betelgeuse Shoggoth. At that time their daughter started to cry and she groaned mumbling “why did she have to wake up.” He laughed and the girl got up putting her clothes on going to get their daughter. She was more of a daddy’s girl so whenever she saw her daddy she would want to be held by him.


	6. Chapter 6

It been about a month since they started having sex, they really haven’t been having sex recently though because Lydia started not to feel well. She was worried whatever she might have given to her daughter because her daughter hasn’t been sleeping either and crying a lot.” Lydia and BJ were cuddling in the bedroom when BJ said “hey Lyds???” Lydia let out a slight hum in response and he said “when are you going to tell your parents you're married???” She let out a sigh she didn’t want to fight with him tonight. She wasn’t feeling good and was tired because Kitty not sleeping will saying “BeeJ can we not talk about this I don’t want to fight tonight.” He looked at her saying “I’m not looking for a fight Babes, I just want to know.” Lydia is not sure what to say “BeeJ please, everytime we talk about this we end up fighting. I haven’t been feeling well and I’m really tired.” He sighed saying “Babes it doesn’t have to be a fight.” Lydia felt emotion surge through her and she felt nauseous she needed to get out of the room and get some air. She got out of the bed running out of the room and out the front door. When she was outside she sat down talking deep breaths of her mine running a million miles a minute as her fears of telling her family would happen the Maitlands have told her specifically if she ever thinks about calling Betelgeuse again they would not consider her their daughter. She didn’t want to lose the Maitlands. She then wondered god what was wrong with her. She was never like this in her mind, she was just probably tired. BJ sighed as Lydia ran out of the room as he got up followed her seeing the girl sobbing and he gently wrapped his arms around her saying “hey hey it’s okay babes I’m sorry.” She turns around saying “no I’m sorry, I just don’t want to tell them I married you because they have expressed so much hatred towards you and I don’t want the Maitlands to not be my adopted parents anymore.” BJ looked at her saying “hey hey what got that thought in your head.” Lydia looked up at him and said “they told me that they wouldn’t consider me their daughter anymore if I called you.” This instantly made him mad as hell saying “excuse me they said what now?!?!” Lydia bit her lip and nodded. He sighed saying “Lydia that is not okay. If they say that they don’t really care for you they are using you.” Lydia nodded looking up saying “But I don’t want to lose the Maitlands.” He rubs her back saying “if they do that they aren’t really your family okay??” Lydia shrivered because it was cold outside and the demon said “Come one babes it’s cold out here let’s get you inside.” Lydia nodded saying “okay baby.” She kissed him happily and he kissed her back and he lifted her up carrying her to bed. 

Skiptime next morning  
Lydia woke up the next morning and she still felt sick however she needed to take care of her daughter who was crying from her cribed going into the room saying “hey kitty mama’s here.” She bounced her daughter on her hip until the little girl's cries went to snuffles kissing her daughter's head. She took her daughter into the kitchen setting her in the high chair where they had breakfast as a family and the demon kissed her on the cheek saying “I’ll see you at lunch babes.” she smiled saying “yeah I see you at lunch.” Lydia nodded watching him teleport away the day wasn’t that busy, she did laundry and played with Kitty. In between she would occasionally get sick and she didn’t understand why. Lydia then decided that she should at least tell her parents that she was married and maybe they could get together and she could explain what happened and who it was in person. The call went pretty much like she expected they asked her why she got married so fast and if she was pregnant. This however made her think about the weird behavior this past couple of weeks. Lydia got off the phone with her parents Lydia sat down staring off could she be pregnant??? Was it possible??? The girl then started to panic thinking what if he didn’t want another kid. Lydia's mind was running a million miles a minute. She didn’t even release that her husband arrived home and she forgot to make lunch. When the demon broke her out of her thoughts she realized this and she started to cry. The demon frowned, hugging her tightly saying “babes what is wrong???” Lydia hugged him back saying “I think I’m pregnant.” The demon froze when he heard that pulling away saying “you think you're pregnant??” Then the girl nodded looking at the demon who was the most quiet he has ever seen before. She could have swore he stopped breathing for a moment and she looked at him saying “BeeJ???” She could help but start laughing at the shock of the demon. She felt silly that this was causing her to cry and then the demon snapped out of his shock seeing the girl laugh and he joined in too. Once they pulled themselves together the demon smiled saying “So you think you’re pregnant???” Lydia nodded saying “yeah well I told the family I was married and Delia asked if I was pregnant and it makes sense the way I've been feeling and acting recently.” He nodded saying “So you told the family you’re married to me???” she bit her lip saying “well I told them I was married and we set a plan to get together this weekend so they can formally meet you. I felt like it would be better to tell them in person.” He looked at her frowning saying “Babes!!!! You should have just told them.” She looked at him saying “I thought it would be better if I told them in person.” He nodded saying “oh okay so babes this pregnancy how do we confirm if you are pregnant???” Lydia smiled and said “well there are pregnancy tests.” He smiled saying “on it...I’ll be right back.” She giggled and he said “do you know where I can get it???” She laughed and said “They have then at drug stores, I make lunch.” He nodded kissing her happy saying “be right back babes.” and then he teleported away. She smiled picking up their daughter and picking her in her high chair and she started making lunch. She was really craving pizza so she pulled out a frozen pizza and put that in the oven she was also craving something with chocolate in it. The demon came back with the test saying “Jesus have many brands do you need.” He smiled saying “here babes I got you some chocolate cheesecake as well…” Lydia looked at him saying “OMG can you read minds.” He laughed and kissed her saying “nope just know you like chocolate things…” She said “I’m cooking some pizza right now. Can you keep an eye on the oven when I take the test???” He nodded saying “of course babes.” She took the pregnancy test and went to the bathroom as tapped her foot as she waited for the result. She was clearly nervous. She wondered what would happen if she was pregnant would they have to get someone from the netherworld. Would his mother find out if he did hire someone. The timer went off and she took a breath and looked at the result. Luckily he got the clear blue test so it literally said pregnant or not pregnant and well it read pregnant. Lydia got a smile on her face and she was happy she was pregnant. The girl walked out of the bathroom as the demon was taking the pizza out of the oven and he set it down looking at her saying “So what are the results Lyds???” She giggles, kissing him and showing him the test. He looks at her for a moment and then back up at her and then back at the test and got a huge smile on his face lifting her up in the air spinning her around excitedly saying “We are having another kid!!!!” Lydia giggles as he spins her around saying “baby I get you’re excited but my tummy is still squishy.” His eyes widened saying “sorry sweetie…” He kissed her lovingly at that moment he knew that he loved this girl with all his heart but he wasn’t sure if it was the right time to say it. However she was completely his even if it wasn’t the right time his action most likely showed the girl how much he loved her. He just didn’t want to say it then something bad happened to his love. Lydia kissed him on the lips. Lydia loved this man with all his heart and she could tell he felt the same way. She knew if he was nervous to say it to her and she was okay with that. She wouldn’t rush him to say it because right now she loved him and he had her fully and no one not anyone could take her away. She got on her tippy toes and kissed his lip happily mumbling “this child is going to be just as amazing as you BeeJ.” He smiled and kissed her saying “Well of course the little one has my juice…” She laughed pushing him saying “ha ha very funny.” He kissed her saying “how about this I take the rest of the day off and we can talk about the little one that is growing inside of you.” He kneels down kissing her stomach saying “your daddy loves you…” Little Cathrine giggles saying “DADA!!!” The demon smiled at his daughter walking over to his daughter saying “hey Beetle.” He was concerned about his other daughter. She knew she wasn’t feeling too well these past couple of days but she seemed to be happy right now she was a daddy girl afterall. He picks it up saying “you are going to have a new sibling in a few months my little beetle.” Lydia laughed and kissed her daughter's head saying “she’s such a daddy’s girl…” He shrugged saying “Hey I can’t help it if she loves me more than you…” Lydia rolled her eyes saying “she doesn’t love you more then me, she just likes being with you.” He laughed saying “yeah I know babes just messing with you. He kissed her lovingly saying “now let’s get some lunch for you and the little one. Then we can talk about baby things...because well we definitely can not go see a regular doctor.” Lydia nodded wondering how this was all going to work.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry for grammatical errors was to lazy to read the chapter because it is long) 

Later that night Lydia was on BJ lap and they were watching the movie however Lydia's mind was somewhere else. The girl was anxious they did talk about calling a friend that BJ who has dealt with something like this before but what if his mother finds out??? What if his mother tries to take her away from her or vise versa or worse tries to take Kitty. The demon looks down at his wife to see her mind was somewhere else. He gently rubs her shoulder with his finger saying “hey sweetie what's on your mind???” Lydia looks at the demon saying “i-um…” She took a breath saying “what if this friend tells your mom about us and the child.” He sighed gently saying “don’t worry about that sweetie if she does I will make sure she doesn’t lay a finger on you.” He booped her nose but it doesn’t make her feel any better. He noticed saying as he turned her around so she was straddling his waist saying “Lydia listen to me I will give my life for you and our children.” he kisses her head gently and Lydia nods she knew he was serious because he never called her name before so she knew he was serious. She kissed him and said “okay baby. I-” She stopped herself she was going to say that she trusted him because she loved him but she then said “I trust you.” She kissed his nose happily and she snuggled against him as she let out a small hum as she felt the demon play with her hair. The demon ran his fingers through her blonde hair as he watched Lydia start to fall asleep in his arms. He picks up Lydia and gently carries her to bed. 

-Skiptime That weekend-

Lydia rolled her eyes saying “BeeJ we aren’t going to juice there. I would rather drive…” he looks at her saying “Come on babes my juice won’t hurt the baby I mean it’s the reason how I got you pregnant.” Lydia looked at him saying “I don’t care we are driving there besides what if something happens and we need to go to the hospital or something…” He laughed saying “babes nothing is going to happen...but if you want to drive that is fine I’ll drive…” She giggles saying “can you really drive???” he rolled his eyes saying “yes I can besides I can use my juice to help me.” She sighed saying “Okay fine deal…” At that time Little Cathrine begins to cry “DAAADAAAAA!!!” Lydia sighed saying “looks like the nap didn’t help anything.” He sighed saying “I’ll get her babes.” he went and picked up his daughter saying “shhh shhh shhh dada here beetle.” he examined the child and he was a little worried but they did have plans. Lydia walks into her daughter's room gently touching her head saying “I think she is sick baby, maybe we should cancel and take her to see a doctor instead.” The demon looked at him saying “I mean we seemed to be okay right now, and if she gets any worse we are right outside of town and they have a pretty good ER and clinic.” Lydia nodded still nervous but he was right Winter River had clinics and they were better so even if they took their daughter to the clinic they would have probably driven there anyways also to be closed to her parents. She then said “can you get her ready.” He smirked, snapping his fingers and she was dressed and Lydia rolled her eyes mumbling “Show off…” he laughed but of course she was just jealous That she wished she had powers because you couldn’t tell you how many times she walked out of the house when pregnant with two different shoes on. He smiled saying “let’s go babes…” the drive was about an hour drive Lydia dozed off a little bit in the car she been a lot tired then normal the pregnancy was really taking it out of her. When they pulled in he gently shook Lydia saying “Hey sweets we are here.” Lydia woke up and looked back to see Kitty was asleep in the car seat. Her poor little girl hadn't been sleeping well so she was glad she fell asleep. BJ walked and picked up his sleeping daughter and the little girl shifted in his arms, waking up and crying a little. The demon bounced her saying “hey beetle shhh shh dada here.” Lydia watched with a smile and they walked into the house. Of course everything that happened was to be expected her parents freak out. When the Maitlands came down the stairs they glared at her harashly and didn’t say a word to her walking away but they did mumble that they were going to call Juno to take him back to the netherworld. Demon face filled with panic when he heard that saying “Wait please don’t call her.” Lydia instantly hugged him trying to keep him calm. The Maitlands saw the panic and they were confused by the demon reaction to Juno. They smirked saying “oh so the powerful demon is afraid of something…” Lydia looks at him getting mad saying “guy’s enough…” they were shocked at Lydia’s reaction, Adam saying “Lydia, why are you standing up for him, he has done nothing but hurt us.” Lydia took a calming breath saying “he saved my and Kitty’s life okay...If it wasn’t for him we would be dead killed by you know who…” Barbara scoff saying “he could be using you…” Lydia rolled her eyes saying “if he was using me he would be gone right now and he wouldn’t have become a father to Kitty. Also maybe I wanted to marry him, did you ever think about that???” The demon gently wrapped his free arm around her and she instantly relaxed to his touch looking at him happily. Charles still unsure about the demon he saw the love she had for the demon and the demon had for her and it reminded him of his love for Emily. He sighed saying “I am not the happiest about this arrangement but it’s clear you guys deeply care for one another and if he keeps my daughter and grandchild safe and happy I’m okay with it.” The demon smirked saying “Well Chuck it’s going to be grandchildren soon.” Lydia rolled her eyes fake pouting “I wanted to tell him…” He smiled saying “oops sorry babes.” He kissed her head happily. Then Barbara looked at her saying “Wait, you're pregnant???? Didn’t Delia ask you that on the phone???” Lydia nodded saying “um...Yeah I didn’t know at the time but shortly after I took a test I thought it would be better to tell you guys in person.” Delia nodded saying “okay I understand…” however the Maitlands weren’t happy Adam saying “Wait, you're just going to accept this he is dangerous, evil and I will be darn if Lydia is married to him and has his child.” The demon glared at Adam saying “well then stop being the girl adopted parents then like you told her you would if she ever summoned me.” Hearing those words come out of the demon mouth killed her but she knew that was going to happen. She however didn’t tell her parents that they told her that this made Charles look at them saying “You said what to my daughter???” Adam looked at the demon saying “We said no such thing,he making things up to cause Drama he is evil.” Lydia's heart dropped. She knew they were going to deny it and her father walked up to Lydia saying “Lydia Dear he is lying???” The girl's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head mumbling “That's why I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to lose the Maitlands.” Delia heard this and instantly went mama bear on her hugging her stepdaughter tightly saying “hey it’s okay sweetie. Let's sit down and I can make you some nice hot chocolate…” Lydia eyed brighten at that nodding happily as they sat down and Lydia and her started talking in the kitchen as Delia and made them some hot chocolate. The tension was high in the other room though as Charles tried to think what to say. He trusted the Maitlands not to hurt his daughter but apparently he was wrong. He sighed gently saying “why would you say that to her...you know she is sensitive about losing family…” The usually heartless man was furious at them. He wished he knew sooner, maybe he could have talked to them in private about what not to say to his daughter. But at the same time he remained calm because he knew his daughter didn’t need stress. BJ stayed silent as he bounced Cathrine on his hip. The little girl lets out a light giggle. Charles looks over at the little girl in the demon arms and how gentle the demon was being with the little girl. He did notice the feature changed though, especially the little girl's bright green eyes. He remembered the little girl having grey eyes like Lydia so he did have questions but he would ask them later. He looks back at the Maitlands wanting to hear whatever bullshit they come up with but they said absolutely nothing they just stood there. This made the demon seize with rage he wanted to feed the Maitlands to a sandworm like they did to him. He noticed the little girl in his arms let out a small whimper as she tugged at her ear. He instantly went into dad mode saying “hey Beetle what’s wrong???” Lydia perked up at that and walked over feeling her head she had a fever Lydia but her lips saying “we should probably take her to the clinic baby she feels like she has a fever.” Charles looked at Lydia saying “is she okay??” Lydia shrugged saying “I don’t know she hasn’t been really sleeping well the past few days...I thought about postponing but I would have taken her to the clinic here anyways. So yeah.” Delia looked at them saying “yeah you should probably go get it checked out she could have an ear infection…” Delia kissed her stepdaughter head saying “do you want me to come with you...I know how nervous you get at clinics/hospitals.” Lydia looks at her husband asking if it’s okay and he nods. He was quite nervous as well he survived the Black Plague but he knew that infection could be deadly and said “Yeah I don’t care if she comes let’s go…” she walks to her dad saying “I promised we will continue this when I get home with Kitty daddy.” She hugged her father walking out of the house seeing the demon hurryingly putting Kitty in the car seat and they drove off. It only took them 10 minutes to get there and they checked in saying the first desk lady said “there is one person ahead of them so they’ll be called back shortly. But in the meantime fill out the paperwork.” Catherine was already in the system but they legally changed her name so she had to refill that information to be corrected in the system. When she was done she gave it to the front desk lady. Delia looked over and saw how neverous the poor demon was and she gently put a hand on his back, rubbing it reassuringly. The demon flinches at the touch, not expecting it looking at the stepmom questionably. The demon watched the clock getting more and more inpatient. Lydia gently grabbed his hand, rubbing it with her thumb trying to calm him down. Lydia knew something was up with the demon but it didn’t seem like the time or place to question. The demon groaned mumbling in frustration “what is taking so long.” Lydia said “there was a person ahead of us okay baby I’m sure we’ll be called back shortly…” At that time they were called back and he mumbled “Oh thank god.” However when they got brought back to the room the demon mumbled “jesus more waiting??” Lydia was concerned she never seen the demon act like this before and this worried her. Delia could sense the girl worried over the demon and she knew the girl hated going to any sort of clinics or hospital so this was making her more worried. The stepmom nodded at Lydia telling her it’s okay and she rubs the demon back trying to get the demon to calm down. About ten minutes later the doctor came in and diagnosed her with an ear infection and gave her some pain drops and antibiotics and it should be gone within a couple of days. They went to the pharmacist and once they got her the medication they gave it to her Lawrence was able to trick her into opening her mouth. He seemed to be tense on the ride home and Kitty was asleep in the demon arms she hoped the pain meds could keep her asleep all night. The demon put the girl in the crib and Lydia noticed that the Maitlands weren’t downstairs and Charles said “They in the attic mopping well Adam is I gave them a hard talking to about how they are to speak to you.” Lydia nodded in understanding saying “I should make sure BeeJ okay he was freaking out of the clinic. “Can we continue the discussion tomorrow?” He nodded saying “of course dear you must be exhausted.” Lydia kisses her father's cheek and goes up the stairs.


End file.
